Branded
by Spirit Charmer
Summary: What really happened when Soren told Ike the truth about himself. How does Ike react to the truth? IkexSoren
1. Secrets

**Title: Branded**

**Pairing: Ike x Soren**

**Summary: Soren finally tells Ike the entire truth about his past. How will Ike react when he hears the truth? I just twisted up that entire part, surprise, surprise! Major spoilers inside, you've been warned. IxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**A small note: **If you have not gotten Soren's support level to an A, this will spoil the story for you. You've been properly warned.

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I want to.**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

* * *

Large scrolls and maps covered the small wooden table in the center of the small tent that, itself, lied in the center of the Crimean Army's camp. Night had fallen, and the air got cold, most of the soldiers and those of the Greil Mercenaries has already turned in for the night. Despite that rest is important for those fighting in this fierce war between Crimea and Daein armies, the young tactician and mage was pulling an all-nighter, looking over current statistics from the last battle. He didn't even have enough room on the table to properly spread out the papers for him to see easily. Many were overlapping others and practically falling off the edges. Soren was just looking over the list of weapons that needed replacing when he heard footsteps pacing outside of his tent. 

Gently placing down the scroll and running a slender hand through his raven locks, he moved from the table to the doorway that led outside and to those footsteps. He pulled it aside and saw the commander of the Greil Mercenaries or now the general of the Crimean army, his dear friend, Ike pacing frantically in front of him. He obviously didn't see Soren come out for he didn't stop walking. Though he was surprised that Ike was outside so late, the young mage kept his usual neutral expression on his face. Shifting his weight onto one foot, he called out to the blue haired warrior. "Ike? What are you doing out here? It's late."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Ike turned to stare at Soren. His blue eyes wide from shock and a small bead of sweat forming on his forehead from nervousness, he walked hurriedly to meet the mage. "Ah…Soren! I couldn't sleep. What're you doing up?" He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. Shrugging, the black mage moved to the side, pulling aside the cloth that covered the entrance to his tent so he could show Ike exactly what he was doing.

"I was looking over our current conditions from after that last battle. Just like you, I couldn't sleep. But you, Commander, should be getting some sleep. There's no possible way you can function properly and fight without a good amount of rest."

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but you're no different. I need you to help me out, if you don't get some rest soon, how can you be sure that you can put together battle strategies without any energy?" Ike asked, crossing his slightly muscled arms over his chest. A small smile, though hard to see, graced Soren's features and he closed his red eyes.

"Yes, you're right. If you like, you can help me out with this and perhaps that might let you pass some time better than pacing outside my tent." With that said, he turned and walked back inside. The young general followed him, and his eyes widened when he saw the mess of papers and scrolls covering the small table. This was the first time he's ever seen Soren's room so unorganized. Back when they were just mercenaries, he would sometimes hang out in the younger man's room. He remembered how organized it was, never any loose papers or anything out of place. To see this is quite a shocked and he let out a small laugh.

Upon hearing Ike laughing, the longhaired man looked back at him. "Something funny?" His tone was just as neutral as his expression, but with a small amount of curiosity mixed in. He walked over to the table and grabbed the only other chair that was around it.

"No, nothing in particular. Just it's rare to see your room this…messy." Ike laughed again, sitting down in the chair. Soren blinked and sat down himself, going back over the weapons.

"Hm, I guess, but this isn't as big as my old room. I can't really put much anywhere…" He mumbled as he carefully examined which weapons needed replacing more than others.

Probably around an hour passed and Soren finished looking over weapons, food, vulnerary stock, and what was recently added to the convey. He was about to look over the new recruits before he stopped and looked up at Ike, who was concentrating hard on whatever he had. A thought came to mind after staring at the young man for a moment. If he couldn't sleep, why was he pacing in front of Soren's tent when he could've easily had taken a walk around the camp? Did Ike really have something he wanted to ask Soren or tell him? He sighed before putting his paper down and leaned back from the table. "Ike, why were you in front of my tent earlier?"

The blue haired warrior looked up from his own paper. "Earlier? Um…" He ran a hand through his messy hair, all strands falling back into place. Ike put down the paper in his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, contemplating if he should ask the question he initially came to ask. The last time he and Soren had a chance to talk alone was when the younger man explained to him about his family. He always seems to be hiding something about himself. Not knowing the next chance they'll have to be alone, Ike decided to ask even further. "Soren, can we continue from the last time we talked?"

As the question left his lips, Soren's red eyes widened then narrowed at the man sitting across from him. The palm of his hand made contact with the paper-covered wood, before scooting out of his chair. "Curse you, Ike! Can't you leave me in peace?"

Ike's own blue eyes widened at the sudden flare of emotion that came from the normally mild tempered mage. It's very hard to make Soren angry, but from the way it seemed, he wasn't mad at Ike. 'He seems to be mad something that he must've done or happened in his past…' Though it hurt to have Soren yell at him, Ike didn't want the small mage to have to feel the need to hide anything from him. Slowly getting up from the hard chair, the older man walked over to the trembling Soren and put his hands on his shoulders, looking down into his fiery eyes.

"Soren, I know that there is more that you want to tell me. Why are you so afraid to tell me?" His voice was gentle; to reassure the dark haired man that he could always trust him. His anger began to wash away, the trembling ceased, and Soren closed his eyes solemnly.

"That's true, but no beorc or laguz can stand to know what…no nevermind" He shook his head slowly and then looked at the dusty floor. The warrior tilted his head to the side.

"What is it? You know that you can trust me, Soren. I always have and always will. You aren't alone." Soren gaped at the comment, unable to think of what to say.

"Ike…I…I am…." He began, but forced himself to stop. Regardless of what the other said, this secret that he keeps deep within him must not be revealed. Ike is the only one who ever treated him equally, next to the late Greil. Soren was used to people hating him for what he is, but if Ike despised and looked down at his filthy secret, he wouldn't be able to bare it. He looked back into Ike's soft gaze and shook his head.

"No, forget it." He turned and walked away. Narrowing his eyes, the young commander glared at the back of the mage's head. He was determined to find out what the smaller man was hiding. Taking a few small steps, he stopped just behind Soren.

"Whatever this is that you're hiding, it's affecting everything you do. You keep on putting yourself down, Soren. And for what reason? I'm your friend, Soren, and I want you to trust me as much as I trust you."

Small slender fingers reached up to his forehead and gently brushed the red marking there. The mark upon his forehead that fooled people as well as made them hate him. The mark of the Branded. His fingers began to tremble slightly once Ike's words registered in his mind. 'He doesn't think I trust him? I trust him more than anybody. Dammit, I can't believe I'm going to say it…' Slowly closing his garnet eyes, the black mage took a short intake of breath. "Alright…I'll tell you."

Ike smiled when Soren turned around to look him into the eyes. Red eyes against blue, the young swordsman gave him a reassuring nod for him to continue. Soren briefly bit his lip, clutching his hands at his sides. "I am…I'm a Branded…"

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha! Short chapter! xDD Actually, I had writer's block and had no idea what to do! You know when you get an idea and when you're working on it, you just blank out? oo Yeah...me neither, but we'll just say that happened. xD 

Anyhooo! Review, please! Tell me what'cha thought!


	2. Feelings

**Title: Branded**

**Pairing: Ike x Soren**

**Summary: Soren finally tells Ike the entire truth about his past. How will Ike react when he hears the truth? I just twisted up that entire part, surprise, surprise! Major spoilers inside, you've been warned. IxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**A small note: **If you have not gotten Soren's support level to an A, this will spoil the story for you. You've been properly warned. Um...to get his A Support Conversation, Soren and Ike must be close together while in battle. Or at least that's how I triggered it. xD

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

Ike gave Soren a questioning gesture. "…and?" He asked in a confused manner. The young mage's eyes widened at his friend. Furrowing his eyebrows, his tension ceased a bit.

"What do you mean 'and'? Aren't you disgusted about that?" His voice practically dripped in his insecurity. What else could he add to what he said? He's a disgusting Branded, and nothing is ever going to change that. Even those that are tolerant of laguz, despise what Soren is. Ike brought a gloved hand up to his chin, rubbing it in thought.

"To be honest, Soren…I don't even know what a Branded is." Soren gaped at the comment. He thought every beorc knew what it meant to be branded. A small bead of sweat appeared above Ike's brow, switching his hand from his chin to scratch at his temple with one finger. The smaller mage bit his lip, bruising it slightly.

"Are…are you serious?" When Ike nodded, Soren began to get nervous. Even though he was glad Ike had no idea what it meant to be branded, he didn't want to keep the young man in the dark. 'But…what if he hates me?' Despite that, and many other thoughts that swirled around in Soren's head, he pushed them away and decided that Ike has the right to know. No matter what the consequences. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "I…I guess I can tell you…"

The commander stopped fidgeting and looked straight at his friend. "Soren…" He breathed the name softly, while the younger man played with one of his over-sized sleeves.

"A…a B-branded is a person who is born from a beorc and a laguz. They are marked with a symbol on their forehead when they are young, but it's often mistaken for another. That's why that sage I told you about was so eager to teach me. After he found out what I really am, he became…cold, and cruel. Both laguz and beorc despise those who are branded and…"

Soren dropped his head, his body began to tremble as he tried to find anything else to add to what he was saying. Despite his efforts to hold them back, small tears began to break away from his eyes, which were closed shut. His hands were placed firmly at his sides, squeezed into fists, shaking violently. Ike could do nothing else, but stare in shock at the condition of his dear friend.

Through silent sobs, the black mage made small noises, which sounded like he was forcing himself to continue his explanation. Ike hated seeing Soren like this. And since, people normally opened up to people like Mist or Rhys, he had not a lot of knowledge of what to do. Thinking of one solution quickly, Ike took a few steps forward and twined his arms around the other's smaller frame, clutching him to his chest. Hushing the sobbing man softly, he could feel Soren grab onto the material on his chest. They stood there for a moment before Soren regained his composure, but he still remained in Ike's embrace. Releasing his friend's tunic, he then wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling himself closer. Ike made no objection, but buried his face into the mess of black hair. He then lifted his head up and rested his chin on top of Soren's head and smiled. "Don't worry, Soren. You'll always have me, I'll never hate you."

Garnet eyes quickly opened. The comment finally registered in the smaller mage's mind before he closed his eyes again and nuzzled into the warm embrace.

"Thank you, Ike…"A small smile stretched across Soren's face. He felt secure around Ike. The young commander always stuck by his side. Over the many years he knew Ike, Soren had developed strong feelings for the young man. More than mere friendship, he began to wonder if it was love. But…Ike would never feel the same way; otherwise the black mage would've told him so as soon as he was sure of what he felt. But…if what Ike said was true, that he could never hate him, then…could Soren actually tell him this without fear?

'But how could I possibly tell him something this outrageous?' Soren bit his lip again. The younger man pulled back from Ike and tried to look into his sapphire eyes. Ike looked down questionably at the other's pale face.

"Is something wrong?" Soren looked down, as if to examine their position, before looking back up at his commander. Gathering all the courage he had, he pulled himself up and shyly touched his lips to Ike's. Soren's eyes were screwed shut, for he didn't see Ike's shocked expression. But…instead of pushing the mage away, Ike just relaxed into the kiss, pulling Soren closer to him. His own eyes slid closed. They stayed there like that until the demand for oxygen forced them to separate. Both of them were panting, flushed from their actions. Ike was the first to speak up.

"Soren, what…what was that?" He was still surprised by the strange act of forwardness from Soren. But, it wasn't as though he didn't enjoy it. Far from that, he always did have a small crush on the mage, but Ike was always fearful about speaking it aloud. Fear of rejection, fear of being shunned by his father and sister, fear of many things. He felt relieved now, if that kiss was actually what he hoped for. The Crimean general smiled when he saw a bright pink blush appear on Soren's face.

"I…I'm sorry. Please think nothing of it, Commander." With that said, he pulled away from Ike's embrace and sat back down at the table. He picked up a random piece of parchment and began to look over the fine lines of black ink. The blue haired warrior just watched before making his way to stand just behind the wooden chair that Soren was sitting in. The black mage's red eyes were scanning the information written down. Wrapping his arms protectively around his chest, Ike leaned onto one of his feet, trying to think of what he could possibly say. It's obvious Soren is embarrassed, but it was partially his fault. He should've said something else, but he didn't.

"Soren, I…" Placing the paper back down on the messy desk, Soren turned in his seat to look at his superior. His ruby eyes held their usual icy look, and his face was as neutral as ever, much different than how he looked a few moments before.

"Is there something else you need, Commander?" His voice had no emotion to it. It was almost heart shattering for Ike. Then again, He might be just doing the same thing he was doing before. Hiding everything deep inside and keeping his secrets buried from everyone else around him. A lump began to form inside of the young warrior's throat as he thought how he was going to word this properly. Then he decided that he might as well say it directly and bluntly, like Soren would do. He swallowed the lump and took a short breath.

"I…want you to know that…I've always thought more of than anyone else, even more than…a friend." A blush spread across his own face, matching the one that was beginning to appear on the younger mage's. The black haired mage scooted out of his wooden chair, holding on to the back of it as he stood slowly.

"C-commander Ike?" He asked, hesitantly. Ike raised a hand to silence him until he finished what he had to say.

"Let me finish. …I just want to protect you, make sure your safe, and have you stay by my side. I guess I want to say that…you're one of the most important people to me, Soren. And…heh, that's all." Red eyes widened, Soren's voice seemed to be lost. He couldn't say anything. To hear such words coming from the one person he ever really loved; was enough to send shivers down his spine. Finally getting his voice back, after a few moments, Soren opened his mouth to speak.

"I feel the same way…Ike…for a long time." They both stood there, staring at one another. Ike looked behind him, noting that it would be dawn in a few hours. He smiled before turning to walk towards the exit of Soren's tent. He heard a gasp from behind him and looked back.

"I'm glad, Soren, but it looks like dawn will be approaching soon. It would be best if we both got at least a few hours of sleep tonight." Soren was about to object, but when he noticed the position of the moon, he figured that what Ike said was true and they should get some sleep.

He nodded. "Y-yeah."

The young general nodded as well. "I'll see you in the morning, then. Get a good night sleep, Soren." He turned to leave, but stopped just in front of the fabric that covered the exit. Ike took a deep breath before turning back to Soren and moving back towards him. He stopped when their bodies almost touched, he could feel the younger mage's body heat radiating off. Lifting his hand to caress the soft skin of his face, Ike leaned down and pressed his lips towards Soren's. It wasn't as shy as the one before, but it was just as soft. Soren's eyes wide from the unexpected contact, but soon relaxed into it. The kiss lingered for a moment before the older man broke away, smiling warmly.

"Goodnight…" He whispered and left the tent, leaving a blushing Soren behind him. A slender finger came up and gently touched his still tingling lips. He moved it away and walked towards his makeshift bed, sitting down onto the firm and lumpy bedding.

The young tactician smiled a genuine smile before whispering an almost silent "Goodnight." Shifting his position, Soren laid down onto the bed, resting his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes, imagining the warmth of the one person he cared for next to him and drifted off into a well needed sleep.

**Chapter End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ohmy, I've been so busy for the past two weeks. ;-; Sorry sorry sorry! I hope my lack of updating fics will be forgiven! D: Here's chapter two of Branded! Sorry, it's another short chapter, but I'm not sure if I want to post the lemon, yet. x3 Thanks for those lovely reviews, they made me so happy when I read them! Please review again! D


	3. Repayment

**Title: Branded**

**Pairing: Ike x Soren**

**Summary: Soren finally tells Ike the entire truth about his past. How will Ike react when he hears the truth? I just twisted up that entire part, surprise, surprise! Major spoilers inside, you've been warned. IxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**A small note: **If you have not gotten Soren's support level to an A, this will spoil the story for you. You've been properly warned.

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

****Chapter 3: Repayment**

Days and nights passed, battles still raged against the Daein army. Solders lost their lives on both sides, but such is war. All of Crimea's army, Begnion's reinforcements, the laguz, and the Greil Mercenaries were all risking their lives for the security and future of Crimea's princess. No one got a chance to have time to themselves, the battles came so frequently now that they were on Crimea's soil. Ike and Soren were no exception. Ever since that night many nights before, neither had a chance to figure things out. Nor did they ever get a chance to be alone, their only chances to actually speak to one another was when Soren would explain current situations and strategies.

The young general always found himself now staring at the young mage in awe. He did have feelings for Soren long before those few nights ago, but now that he revealed them to the other, what he thought was a crush had now bordered onto infatuation. He also became extremely protective of Soren, especially on the battlefield, despite that the mage was able to hold his own. For a strange and unknown reason, Mist, Titania, and probably a few other Greil Mercenaries held no objection nor even shot a few strange glanced whenever they would see Ike drifting off into his own little land, admiring the gentle features of the young tactician. As if…they already knew something happened between the two.

After so many days of endless bloodshed and almost empty victories, Ike decided to go down to Aimee's item shop down on the edge of camp to stock up on vulneraries and elixirs as a precaution. Unfortunately, her borderline stalker behavior got the better of her.

"Ooooh, Ikey-poooooo" Aimee's voice echoed throughout the entire camp. It reached a tent which had a particular young mage, chuckling to himself over the thought of Ike's panic expression that was probably plastered all over his face. Hurried footsteps pounded towards the entrance to his tent, Soren giving a playful sigh to himself, guessing who it might be. The loose fabric that nearly touched the ground covering the entrance to his tent flew open, revealing the blue haired commander, flushed from running and panic. Soren stared at him for a moment before letting out another chuckle.

"Ha…I guess she has yet another gift for you?" He put a pale hand over his mouth, hiding his laughter, but failing miserably. Shocked slightly at seeing Soren laugh, Ike nodded. He immediately put it out of mind when he heard the sound of high heels hurrying across a dusty ground behind him.

He walked up closed to the mage, he whispered. "Y-yeah, she's been chasing me all over camp. Soren, let me hide in here!" Soren gave him a nod, but began to walk towards the exit of his tent when a slender shadow was cast on the other side.

"Oh, darn it. I know he came this way…Ooooh, Ikey-poo!" Her delicate voice rang in their ears.

Soren sighed. "There's only one way I can think of to deal with this." Ike jumped up from behind one of the few chairs in the room, his blue eyes widened. "No! Soren!" But the black mage had already walked outside.

Aimee was pacing frantically when he walked outside, clutching a staff of some sort to her chest. The sheer pink garment, which was normally placed elegantly on top of her hair, was practically falling off her shoulders, and beads of sweat were visible above her brow. Her long hair had random strands sticking up and out the sides, in a desperate need to be brushed. Crossing his arms across his slim chest, Soren huffed to get her attention.

"What're you doing out here?" His voice sounded cold and annoyed. She turned immediately when she heard Soren's voice, but her smooth face scrunched up in disgust when she saw who spoke.

"Soren…ew." Her voice was slick with hatred. It was obvious she had no personal liking to the young mage, but it didn't bother him.

Realizing that she just showed disrespect to the army's tactician, and 'her' Ike's best friend, she put on a smile, which was as phony as Soren's own attempt to show liking towards the crazy item shop owner. Aimee 'sweatdropped' and almost practically bowed in apology. "Oh, I mean…Nothing, I'm doing nothing! I'm just looking for our dashing young leader, I have to give him this!" She held out the staff, her feminine hands cradling it as a piece of art. The black haired mage studied it for a moment before looking back up to meet her eyes.

"That's a Hammerne, correct? It has the ability to repair any item, no matter how damaged, to how it was before. There is supposed to be only one in existence. Why would you want to give such a rare item to Ike?" He raised an eyebrow. Ike was listening to the entire conversation, as far away from the weird item lady. A lot of it sounded like mummers and mumbling, but he had a general idea of what was being said…he hoped. He cringed whenever Aimee would raised her voice to such an ear-piercing level, hoping she would just go away and crawl back to the rest of her merry band of traveling merchants… which she never did. He took a few steps closer when the voices outside sounded as though they had come to an understanding. He smiled when he saw Soren come inside holding onto the staff Aimee had been chasing him with earlier. The young mage smiled when he saw Ike, who gave him a look that asked 'so, how'd it go?'. He mentally chuckled and held up the Hammerne.

"I got a gift from your admirer, Ikey-poo!" The Crimean general scowled as Soren began to laugh, uncharacteristically.

"Hey, wait! Soren!" Ike whined. Regaining his composure, Soren placed the staff down, leaning it against a small table, which held some of his tomes. He gave a slight smile before walking towards his superior.

"What? She just gave it to me as a gift for the tip I gave her. Instead of whining, shouldn't you be thanking me for getting rid of her?" His voice had a hint of amusement from the sound of Ike whining. He never really heard him complain very much, except of those rare occasions. Ike thought for a moment before walking towards the smaller man, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and pulling him into a soft kiss, like he did many nights before. Soren did the only thing he could think of for the situation, which was linking his arms around the back of the blue haired warrior's neck, deepening the kiss. A moment passed and Ike broke the kiss, staring into garnet pools, and smiled.

"I think I know of a way to 'thank' you…" He said slyly, and his gentle smile turned into a smirk. Soren gave him a puzzled look before figuring out what he meant, and blushed. Without a second thought, the older man swooped his arms behind Soren's legs and lifted the blushing mage into his arms without any trouble. He swiftly, yet carefully, carried Soren over to the makeshift bed in the far end of the tent, hopping over the few random books and paper strewn across the floor.

'Where did all of these come from, anyway?' Ike wondered as he made it to the firm bed. He was about to place Soren onto it, but frowned when he saw there weren't any sheets on it, it was just a mattress and a pillow. The young warrior gently placed the other in his arms on the bedding and began to remove his shoulder cover. He tossed it behind him with a soft thud from landing in the dirt. He then began to undo his cape, eyeing Soren the entire time. Once that was taken off, he tossed it next to the mage before climbing on top of him. Ike smiled and kissed Soren again, this time with more passion and lust. Both of his hands were placed on each side of Soren's head, whom had linked his arms around Ike's head. A soft wetness brushed along the younger man's bottom lip, surprising him and causing him to gasp. Ike, in turn, took this opportunity to thrust his tongue deep into the depths of Soren's mouth. His tongue explored the inside of his mouth, lapping at the roof of Soren's mouth and occasionally brushing against the latter's tongue. The mage boldly allowed his own tongue to twine with the other's, battling fiercely. He pressed his body up more towards the hard one on top of his, continuing to lap at Ike's wet tongue.

The older man pulled away, a thin line of saliva still connecting the two together. Butterfly soft kisses and his warm tongue began to trail from Soren's mouth, down to his jawbone and continuing to the small amount of his neck that was visible. Small sharp nips reached under the fabric, causing small whimpers to escape from the black mage's lips. Pulling up, Ike looked down into ruby red eyes. "You're fine with this, right Soren?" He asked, hesitantly, tugging at the overlay of fabric on the black robes Soren wore. Soren nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure, as long as it's with you." The young general smiled and brought his lips down to give him another soft kiss, his hands working tentatively at the buckle that held Soren's cape and hood around his shoulders. His mouth traveled up the slender face and Ike began to suckle on one of Soren's earlobes as he gently lifted the smaller body under him to remove the article of clothing. He tossed the cape and hood off to a random corner in the room and his hand began to unclad Soren's belt and sash, which were easily removed. Ike released the ear as he threw the two items behind him, and ran his gloved hands down the still clothed chest, causing Soren to blush and squirm under the touch. The blue-eyed man slowly peeled away the last bit of the upper part of Soren's robe, revealing creamy white skin. Soren lifted his body up and awkwardly removed the clothing and laid back down, while Ike started again on his neck with soft kisses.

He applied sharp nips and small bites randomly, causing the skin to turn an almost cute pink. His tongue traced Soren's collarbone, lapping at the hollow of his neck. The young mage began making small whimper-like sounds from the teasing tongue's ministrations. Smirking against the skin, Ike continued to travel down Soren's chest, tracing each and every contour. He stopped as soon as he reached one of the hardening nubs on the mage's chest. His lips descended on top of it, letting his tongue play with the tip, and his warm breath trickling to continue his teasing. A short and almost silent moan escaped the younger man's lips, and he grasped Ike's shoulders. Ike chuckled and started suckling the hard nub, his hand reaching up to tend to the neglected other. He gently bit down, sending a small shock up Soren's body and drawing out a slightly louder moan from before. He switched over to the other, giving it identical treatment, and his hand reaching down to the lower regions of the writhing body beneath him.

His fingers began to unclad the remainder of Soren's clothing, as he finished working on his chest, blowing on the nipple he released. His other hand joined the other, quickly undoing the last bit of the robe, a desperate search for skin. Finally, he removed the robe and glided it down Soren's legs, revealing an awakening erection and causing the small mage to shudder at the sudden cool air blowing onto him. Ike settled himself back on top of the shivering body and pressed his own on top, his lips ghosting over the other's. Soren moaned as the rough fabric covering Ike's body pressed against his aching erection, his eye's sliding shut and he gripped the older tightly. The mercenary commander sat himself up, straddling Soren, and began to remove his gloves.

He playfully threw them aside and settled his body back on top, his right hand drifting lower towards the younger man's nether regions. Soren whimpered as he brushed his fingertips along the wet tip, spreading his precum. Hearing such sounds coming from the usually stoic tactician urged Ike to apply more pressure to his touches and coax more noises out. Soren's breathing had quickened and he began to buck his small hips up into the gentle hand. Taking the hint, Ike wrapped his hand around the throbbing organ, squeezing slightly as another moan tore from the small mage's throat. His back arched off of the bed and he clutched onto Ike tighter. Ike smiled and pulled Soren into another kiss before moving down his body, dragging his other hand across the flat planes of his chest along behind him.

When he reached his destination, his hot breath trickled along the tip of Soren's erection, listening to the harsh breathing of his companion. He allowed his tongue to fondle and play with the blunt head, the tip sliding into the slit at the top and tasting the bitter substance.

"Ah…I-Ike…!" Soren moaned from deep within his throat. His red eyes screwed shut, and his bandaged hand finding its way to the messy mop of blue-ish hair. His fingers began burying themselves in as Ike continued licking his way down the length of the shaft in his own hand. Eventually, he wrapped his lips around Soren's manhood, and began to engulf it in his warm, hot mouth. The pale man's eyes shot open, one of his hands moved to his mouth to silence the loud groan that escaped from the sudden feeling.

Ike began to bob his head up and down the shaft, his eyes fixed on the clean lines of Soren's naked body. Soren resisted the temptation of bucking his hips in fear he might hurt his superior, but the want and need for that heat was beginning to cloud his senses.

"A-ah…hah…I…ke…" His body started to tense up. Ike's mouth was now giving him a vacuum effect, and his hand was reaching back to fondle his sensitive balls. The hand still in his hair was pulling rapidly, causing only slight pain. Soren's breathing quickened and he arched his back, screaming out his lover's name as he released himself in Ike's warm mouth. The hand still around his shaft was pumping slightly, almost milking him. Ike swallowed as much as he could, some of the white substance dripping out the corners of his mouth. He pulled himself up, pulling Soren towards him with one hand, while the other reached for his cape that he discarded only earlier. Ike placed it over both of their bodies and smiled when he felt the smaller man curling up against his chest.

"Thank you…Ike" he whispered as he began to fall into a deep sleep. A serene look was on the younger's face, it gave him the look of innocence. Ike mentally chuckled as he kissed the top of his black hair. He examined his face closely before cuddling up against him. '…and I'm the only person who'll ever see him in this state…' Ike smiled at the thought, and noted how Soren looked as though he had no worries about being…a branded. But it didn't bother Ike in the least bit. Soren would always be Soren to him, the only person who he would give this sort of affection to. His eyelids began to feel heavy. Gathering the sleeping Soren into his arms, the young commander slowly started to nod off. Without any worries in his mind about the war, Daein, Crimea's future…nothing, but being with his precious Soren…

**Chapter End**

**

* * *

A/N: **Teehee! I just love Aimee with all my heart, she adds such great humor sometimes. xD Here's chapter 3! I've been thinking of adding a chapter 4, with a little bit of more conflict with another character of who the readers want to see, but I dunno. Like somebody walking in and discovering the two and such? Yay or nay? xD And if so, wh oshould it be? Just a little poll that if I get enough results, I can write a fourth chapter. nn;

**KaylaisEvenstar:** Glad you like it:D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Ice Prince Marth:** S'ankyoop! Nice to know that everything was realistic and believable. :)

**Moonlite-leaf:** Ooooh, I totally agree! I can't read fics where the two characters hook up in like no time flat. I have a hard time getting into those! Yay for conflict and the sometimes angst! xP

**Soriku-video-gamer: **Oh, glad you like it! I have been working on another FE fic with a pairing I have yet to see, but kinda interests me. Have it written in my profile, hope you check it out once I have it posted!

**Legendary Armor:** Oooh, you are too nice! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last two! -hides-

Thanks so much for the lovely lovely reviews! I hope this chapter is up to par as the last two! Keep on reviewing, please!


	4. Author's Note

Ack! Author's Note! 

Oh, I hate doing this, this is my emotional moment. XD

I'm a little bit behind in updating all my stories, so sorry! (still surprised people like them) Anyhoo! I do hope none of my readers will abandon my stories. I'm currently working on them, but I've not only had a very bad case of writer's block, but I've been pretty busy with school and some family problems…so that's sort of keeping away from writing and concentrating once I get started. nn;

I will get my updates done as soon as I can, I hope everyone will be patient with me. Believe me, I'm angry with myself, since I promised myself I wouldn't slack on my stories nor get to the point where I have to write an author's note to notify my readers! I'm so sorry! ….and I'm beginning to ramble again, sorry about that! xD


End file.
